Presently more and more applications using multiple tuners are developing. For example, state-of-the-art consumer electronic devices are beginning to utilize multiple TV tuners, such as for providing picture-in-picture functionality or for recording multiple programs using emerging digital television recording systems. In addition to the above mentioned more traditional television tuner type applications, many less traditional tuner applications which may benefit from the use of multiple tuners are developing, such as the use of television tuners installed in personal computer (PC) systems, thereby allowing the PC to function as a television set or receive data from a broadband broadcast such as in a cable modem system.
However, there is difficulty in providing a configuration of multiple tuners coupled to a common received signal, such as a cable television signal. Many of the multiple tuner applications demand high quality signal output, such as a low bit error rate in the aforementioned cable modem applications or a sharp and relatively high definition image in the aforementioned television picture applications. Moreover, many such applications provide relatively little space for accommodating multiple tuners and associated circuitry. For example, consumer electronic devices, such as television recording systems, and computer components, such as PC expansion boards, are becoming smaller and smaller, thus requiring small footprint components, such as the aforementioned multiple tuner circuits.
One current solution for providing multiple tuners for such applications is to provide splitters, which are devices provided one input and two outputs, in a signal path to provide a received signal to multiple tuners. For example, a first splitter may be provided to couple a received signal to a first tuner and the received signal to a second splitter which, in turn, couples the received signal to a second and third tuner. However, such a solution utilizes an appreciable amount of space to accommodate the splitter network. Moreover, such splitters generally degrade the signal being split and, therefore, are may not be acceptable for providing a desired tuner output signal quality without the addition of discrete amplifier circuits. However, the use of such amplifier components, further aggravates the aforementioned space issues.
Another solution for providing multiple tuners is to utilize devices referred to as “micro-splitters,” which are amplifying devices with one input and several outputs, in a signal path to provide a received signal to multiple tuners. For example, a first, second, and third tuner might be connected to a single micro-splitter. Although typically adequately addressing the above mentioned issues with respect to the signal quality of the split signal, micro-splitters still utilize an appreciable amount of space for deployment. Additionally, a variety of micro-splitters must be provided for use with particular numbers of tuners, such as a micro-splitter having two outputs for use with two tuners and a micro-splitter having three outputs for use with three tuners. Accordingly, micro-splitters generally do not provide as low cost of a solution as is desirable.
A need therefore exists in the art for systems and methods which provide for multiple tuner circuits using a minimum of space while maintaining a desired output signal quality. A further need exists in the art for systems and methods allowing for a single circuit configuration to be utilized in providing any number of tuners in a multiple tuner application.